The invention relates to a pressure-relief valve of a housing for an electrical/electronic unit, with a pressure-equalizing element which comprises a membrane.
Electrical and/or electronic units inserted into housings, in particular control-device circuits of motor vehicles, must be ventilated for necessary pressure equalization, in order to prevent malfunctions from being caused for example by overpressure, underpressure or condensing air moisture. It is known in the prior art to perform such ventilating operations on plug-in elements of a plug/harness connection, which have a passage into the housing at a protected location. A disadvantage of these embodiments is that air moisture or splash water can enter the housing through these passages. In unfavorable cases, this can allow corrosion to occur inside the housing, in particular on the electrical or electronic unit. In other unfavorable cases, such ventilation is inadequate, in particular due to the small size of the passage of the plug/harness connection, so that damage to the electrical or electronic unit may occur due to inadequate ventilating and venting.